Irresistible Men
by Shinichi Kudo
Summary: 4 ugly males of Kanagawa, trying to find a normal life in Shohoku, only to find people hating them but will they find love in amidst the hate ? Will they find ways to improve themselves to become Irresistible Men? Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: - I do not own Slam Dunk and this idea are based on a movie called Irresistible Woman. I just changed here and there to fit this to the Slam Dunk crew. J  Hey any one interested to be my beta-reader?? Please ignore the grammar. Thank you.

Summary: 4 ugly males of Kanagawa, trying to find a normal life in Shohoku, only to find people hating them but will they find love in amidst the hate ? Will they find ways to improve themselves to become Irresistible Man???  

Introduction of the cast:

Hanamichi Sakuragi – A balding red haired. Have this problem since childhood. Usually wears a wig. Cannot stand the word bald, if when hears will turn into a crazed man and start hitting the one who have said.  

Kogure Kiminobu – Teeth jolted out. Ugly teeth have a nice personality but always considered as a softie always being bullied.

Koshino Hiroaki – a red birthmark (huge) on his face. He is an impatient person 

Fujima Kenji – Over feminine with one eye bigger than the other. Loves cooking and F4. The mother of the four. 

Rukawa Kaede – Really popular (cute, famous, good in basketball, very blunt, but the most shy one among the four) same class with Hanamichi 

Mitsui Hisashi – Really popular (Hot, Famous, good in basketball) same class with Fujima, Kogure and Shini'chi

Sendoh Akira – Really popular (A bit hentai, hot, smiling all the time, good in basketball, likes to flirt around) same class with Koshino Hiroaki

Shini'chi Maki – Really popular (Strict, cute, hot, good in basketball, the captain of the Shohoku's Basketball team.) Same class with Fujima, Kogure and Mitsui

Four Pork Chops

****** Rings******

"Hana-chan. Wake up! You be late for school." The ever-so-patient Kogure-kun called out. "Come on. You don't want to be late for your new school today. Hiro-kun, Ken-kun both have already woken up. We are just waiting for you."

"*Grunt* Just for 5 minutes, please Megane-kun." Hanamichi called out from under his pillow. 

"NO! HANAMICHI SAKURAGI, GET OUT OF BED NOW!" the hot tempered Hiroaki called out. HE obviously has enough with Hanamichi's '5mins more' phrase.

Hanamichi scrambled out of his bed, not wanting to piss Hiro-kun more. He quickly got into the bathroom, took a shower, and change into his freshly crisped uniform of Shohoku's High school. 

"If I let you go, I will never know- God! Do you have to scare me like that? Ne Hana-chan?" Kenji was cooking and well singing too before Hanamichi frightened him.

"Hehe. Well if I did not do that. How will I ever know that you listen to F4? Hahahahahahaa!" Hanamichi laughed until he rolls on the floor. He really thinks that F4 is a sissy group. 

"Why can't I? F4's songs are so nice. And Vanness is soooo hot!" Kenji said while having hearts as his eyes. (A/n we all know it so well [Haruko])

"Yuck. Enough of that. I am sure it will give the Tensai nightmares. Where is the breakfast?" Hanamichi said.

"Here!" Kenji said while handing a freshly made Ham+Lettuce+Cheese Sandwich to Hanamichi. And a bento for lunch later.

"Hey Hey. Are we ready? If we did not go now we will be late for school." Hiro snapped out. He was standing rather impatiently outside the kitchen. 

"Hai, Hiro-kun, come on Hana-chan." Kenji said while pulling off the pink apron he has been wearing. 

They left the apartment they have all put in money to rent the apartment. All four of them- Hanamichi, Kogure, Hiroaki and Kenji, have been living together for a long period of time. They have been considered as outcast of society because of their appearance. Girls have come and go (screaming). They decided to move in together because only they know how painful it is to be an outcast. They have just moved to their new apartment and a new school. 

Out of the four, only Hanamichi looks the most normal. They have been called the Four Pork Chops of Kanagawa. People avoided them like pest. It is a miracle that Shohoku's Administration Board decided to accept them. 

They drive to school with their good-old Toyota Ae86 Trueno. It is old but it is theirs. 

**Arriving at Shohoku's high**

"Hey you heard about four new guy students arriving today? I hope they are cute." One student said to her friend 

"Don't even think about it. They are called the Four Pork Chops of Kanagawa. I heard from my cousin they are ugly. Plain ugly." The other replied. 

"Really? Ahh Monster." The other one screamed out, she have seen four of them, and of course she is petrified. "Three of them are so ugly. But the one with the red hair look alright. I don't know why they called him a pork chop."

"Don't know about that. I will ask my cousin about him." The other one said. Hanamichi growls behind them. They froze and said a small sorry before dashing off. But before the other one said "I think I know why he is considered a pork chop, his temper is the cause.

Hanamichi fumes with anger. He heard the two girls chatting about them. _They are just lucky that I don't hit girls._ Hanamichi thought. 

"Maa, Hana-chan. Relax. We all told ourselves that we will not be influence by them anymore remember?" Kogure said out while patting Hanamichi's back. 

"Yea! We are the Four Pork Chops of Kanagawa, and we are happy." Kenji chipped out. _But I still wish I am not a pork chop._ He thought inwardly. Well of course, who wants to be a pork chop? 

They went to see the principle of Shohoku's and got to their consecutive classes. Hanamichi in class 1-10, Kogure and Fujima in class 3-2 and Hiroaki in class 2-5. 

So how do you like my newest fic? I hope it is not as much as a failure? This is a RuHana, Mitko, SenKosh and of course not forgetting MakiFuji. 

The next chapter will be about our four other hot boys, their views on the Four Pork Chops of Kanagawa. Boy I like that name. And I do not hate F4 ok. I just decided to use them because they look gayish. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.

Pork Chop in Chinese has this meaning of ugly people. 

Any one interested to be my beta-reader?? Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: - I do not own Slam Dunk and this idea are based on a movie called Irresistible Woman. I just changed here and there to fit this to the Slam Dunk crew. J  Hey any one interested to be my beta-reader?? Please ignore the grammar. Thank you.

Summary: 4 ugly males of Kanagawa, trying to find a normal life in Shohoku, only to find people hating them but will they find love in amidst the hate ? Will they find ways to improve themselves to become Irresistible Man???  

Introduction of the cast:

Hanamichi Sakuragi – A balding red haired. Have this problem since childhood. Usually wears a wig. Cannot stand the word bald, if when hears will turn into a crazed man and start hitting the one who have said.  

Kogure Kiminobu – Teeth jolted out. Ugly teeth have a nice personality but always considered as a softie always being bullied.

Koshino Hiroaki – a red birthmark (huge) on his face. He is an impatient person 

Fujima Kenji – Over feminine with one eye bigger than the other. Loves cooking and F4. The mother of the four. 

Rukawa Kaede – Really popular (cute, famous, good in basketball, very blunt, but the most shy one among the four) same class with Hanamichi 

Mitsui Hisashi – Really popular (Hot, Famous, good in basketball) same class with Fujima, Kogure and Shini'chi

Sendoh Akira – Really popular (A bit hentai, hot, smiling all the time, good in basketball, likes to flirt around) same class with Koshino Hiroaki

Shini'chi Maki – Really popular (Strict, cute, hot, good in basketball, the captain of the Shohoku's Basketball team.) Same class with Fujima, Kogure and Mitsui

**Day 1**

In class 1-10

_(Two very gossipy students chatting)_

"Hey you heard there will be a new student coming here. I wonder how he will look like."

"Hey how you know that he is a he?"

"Of course I know. I just know that he is quite good looking from other people around school. But he is called a pork chop." 

"PORK CHOP?!? Wow that I have to see!" 

"Who is the pork chop?" Rukawa asked as he is eavesdropping on their conversation.

"The new kid." 

"Attention class. Today we have a new student. Come in Hanamichi." The teacher ushered Hanamichi into the class.

"Thank you."   
  


"Yes Hanamichi. Please introduce yourself to the class."

"Thank you. Yes. My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi. I am 16 years old." 

"Yes. Why doesn't somebody volunteer to give Hanamichi a tour of our proud school? Anyone?"

Rukawa's hand shot up. He is really intrigued by this Hanamichi. He needs to know more about him. His red hair is just screaming for attention.

"Yes Rukawa, you may have the privilege to show Hanamichi. And please Hanamichi needs to know the way to the library, other classroom okay, not just the gym."

Snickers were heard throughout the class. The sensei cleared his throat and said Hanamichi please sit behind Rukawa, the empty desk there. He points to the desk behind Rukawa.

"Hey Hana, you play basketball?" Rukawa asked Hanamichi when Hanamichi passed by him. 

_Hana? Why you!! "*Rage*_ Never call me Hana I am not a girl." Hanamichi lost his temper and head butted Rukawa. Rukawa as Rukawa, he become angry and hits back. "I am just trying to be friendly." He retort back.  

Punches were dodged, kicks were delivered. Teacher and whole class sweatdropped and tries to stop the fight which is getting very serious. 

After a very long long time, exhausted male students finally got the volcano and the storm to calm down. Female students were chanting Rukawa over and over again. Teacher was screaming trying to get the class under control. Other students and teachers already gathered outside the class. Then everyone including the chanting maniacs became silent. VERY silent. 

Then-

……….

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahhahahahaha" The whole class started laughing. Even the unwanted visitors outside the class. Hanamichi's wig fell off during the fight and his baldness is clearly shown. 

"No wonder he is called a pork chop! He is BALD" 

Oh OOOO 

The word Bald. Bald. 

_**Flashback** _

_In his room_

_"Everyday I will wipe your head with brandy and your hair will grow back." Mother said to Hanamichi. Hanamichi nods, he is trying to get his flowing tears under control. All his friends were treating him badly saying that he is bald.  _

_Outside:-_

_Grandmother: What kind of kid do you have? He is bald. For god sake, no one in our family is bald. We never have that problem. It is a disgrace to our Sakuragi Family. _

_Father: He is my child. I don't care whether he is bald or not. My child._

_Grandmother: BALD. BALD. BALD. BALD. BALD. _

_**End of Flash Back**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, I am not bald!!!! I am not BALD!!" Hanamichi started losing his sanity due to his childhood trauma. He started beating up every living thing he can put his hands or head onto. 

"Help!!!! Baldie is losing his temper. He is crazy!! Help! Call the Police!!" His classmates were scared of him.

Luckily Kiminobu, Kenji and Hiroaki are outside the classroom. They were afraid this is going to happen. They ran into the classroom. Kiminobu trying to find his wig and Kenji and Hiroaki trying to calm Hanamichi down by saying "You are not Bald" and "You have hair" and "you are handsome" so on so forth.

Once Kiminobu found the wig, he dashed towards Hanamichi and put his wig on his head. Only by that Hanamichi calmed down. 

By that time, the classroom is a wreck, broken desk and chairs, swollen students and papers and stationary everywhere. Everyone is inching away from Hanamichi and the other pork chops. Teacher snapped out of his shock and became very scary and said stressing every word. "YOU. GO. TO. THE. PRINCIPAL. ROOM. NOW." 

Hanamichi said a small sorry and went off like a lamb to the principal room. 

"Gomenasai! Hanamichi had a very bad childhood. He will go crazy every time he hear the word-" Kiminobu stops and looks around for any signs of Hanamichi. "Bald" Very silently. 

Kenji and Hiroaki nods vigorously. 

"Okay. Everyone. NEVER. I REPEAT. NEVER SAY THE WORD B-A-L-D. Alright?" Teacher said. He really does not need another round of this. His heart could not take it anymore.  

"YES!" They really also do not need another round of that typhoon. 

"Rukawa, you too go to the principal room."

"Me? Why?"

"Because if you have not called him Hana, all of these would not have happened."

Students nod.

"But-"

"No but, you are not a goat. Class what do you think, is Mr. Rukawa here partly responsible for these?"

Students nods more vigorously. 

***RINGS*** 

"Class dismissed" 

"I never thought I survived that ordeal."

"What a monster!"

"Man, it is going to give me nightmares."

"Sheesh all four pork chops together are a sight to see."

"They are real ugly."

"Yuck *shudder*"

**Back in class**

"Well what do we do now?" Hiroaki asked

"We could clean up the mess?" Kenji suggested.

"Yea we should do that. Hanamichi is our friend and we said that we will stick together in all the bad times and the good times." Kiminobu agrees.  

"Ok I will get the broom. Hiro-kun you pick up the fallen chairs and desk back to its normal place. And you Min-kun go and pick up the scattered pieces of papers." Kenji ordered them. They have 30 min to clean up the mess Hanamichi created for them. 

*** IN the Principal Room***

"Have you two any idea what you have caused?" 

"……." 

"Well…. You destroyed the classroom. Caused your classmate to lose the whole class. And you made the school nurse busy with all the cuts and bruises you caused. Especially you, Mr. Sakuragi Hanamichi, you made the school ground a very dangerous place to be, with your fiery temper. I want you two to clean up the mess you have created!" 

"Yes Ma'am" Hanamichi said while lowering his head down low.

"But-" Rukawa tried to reason with her. But of course….

"OUT!"

**OUTSIDE THE ROOM**

"Sheesh what is wrong with her! What? Why are you glaring at me? Kitsune!"

"It's your entire fault!! Now I have to spend the whole day with you, pork chop, cleaning! I don't clean! And stop calling me Kitsune." 

"I am sorry you don't know how to hold a broom." Mocked Hanamichi. Rukawa glared at him and left. Hanamichi followed Rukawa back to their classroom. 

**Classroom**

 "Ok enough, we helped him enough; he should be able to clean this himself. Let's go and enjoy our lunch." Kenji called out while wiping his sweat with a very clean pink handkerchief. (A/n Yuck!) They left the classroom before Hanamichi and Rukawa arrived.

Kenji, Kiminobu and Hiroaki sat on the blanket that they brought to school. They took out their own bento and started enjoying their meal.

"Itadakimas," they all said before diving in. 

"So how is your day, Hiro-kun?" Kenji asked as he is like a very fussy mom. 

"My day.... hmmmm it was ok. They pretty much ignored me so I just sat down quietly. Until the fight. But I met this really kawaii guy, I think his name is Sendoh Akira. He is very popular especially with the girl. But what stands out is his hair; it is standing up like gravity defying hair. I wonder what brand of hair gel he uses. And also he is VERY TALL, taller than Hana-Chan I think."

"Woooo… our Hiro-kun likes someone already," teases Kenji.

"Well Kenji-kun also likes a guy right? Maki Shin'ichi? I saw you staring at him with drool dripping all over your face," Kogure said with a very cheeky smile on his face.

"Well he is so cute, so masculine so AHHHH" Kenji-kun said with hearts as his eyes." Hey you also, you were eyeing that Mitsui Hisashi guy with interest."

"Err ummm, he is cute." Kiminobu said while blushing. 

"But he won't notice Me." they said together with a sigh. 

**Back in the class** 

"Ah finally finish. I must thank Hiro-kun, Kenji-kun and Megane-kun." Hanamichi said. *Checks his watch* "Yea! Enough time for me to eat!" 

"Stupid do-aho." Rukawa said. _But he is cute, except that he is BALD! _He winced inwardly on that bald thing. _Better go and find the others. (Ps: Others= Sendoh Akira, Maki Shin'ichi, Mitsui Hisashi) So…. On they left the class using separate doors, ignoring each other when they really want to talk. Difference is too much.   _

** At the bench where the 'others' is at**

"Hey Mitsui, just now that guy with glasses and his teeth jolted out seem to be checking you out." Maki said out.  

"One word. YUCK. Please don't say about that, it is going to give me nightmares. Hey the girlish guy also was checking you out, right Shini'chi?? 

"Don't."

"What? What? What guy? Is he cute?" Sendoh asked in curiosity.

"Oh yeah they are cute, with the ugliest teeth I have ever seen and the other one is hermaphrodite." Mitsui said sarcastically. "How bout you? I heard you had a new classmate today."

"Oh yeah, he is plain ugly, his birthmark is huge and it is on his face. He looks like a lost puppy though. All alone."

"Hey! What's' up?" 

"Hey Rukawa! Wow that is one mean punch you gave to that new classmate of yours." Mitsui said.

"Oh yeah!!" Maki exclaimed.

"They were just saying about the three new students" Sendoh answered Rukawa.

"Oh yeah? What's wrong with them?" Rukawa asked again.

SOOOOO…… Sendoh explained to him. And Rukawa told them about Hanamichi. 

*** Back to The pork chops***

"Hello? I know that you are new here. How are you? I am Akagi Haruko" a very cute girl asked the four who are sitting down enjoying the meal.

"Oh hello!!! I am Hanamichi. He is Kenji-kun *points at Kenji*, and he is Megane-kun *Points at Kiminobu*, and Hiro-kun *Points at Hiroaki* argh what are...mpppfff" 

The other three grabbed Hanamichi and gagged his mouth.

"Hi, I am Kogure Kiminobu. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, I am Koshino Hiroaki."

"Hi, I am Fujima Kenji. Do you like to join us for lunch?" 

"Sure, but can I asked my friends to join too?"

"Sure no problem, more the merrier." Kenji said. The rest nods.

"Thank you. *shouts* Guys come here!! "

In a flash, standing in front of them are Mito Youhei, Takamiya, Ookusu and Noma. Haruko blushes as she sees Youhei. Kenji and Kogure smile knowingly. _I see Haruko likes Youhei. Let's see if we can do something about that._

I know I know Rukawa is very OOC. Gomenasai. *Hides under the computer desk* 

So… Haruko and Youhei together. Sendoh, Mitsui and Shin'ichi sound evil here but don't worry they are really nice. *WINKS* 

Next part is the history of Kenji-kun and why he become ummm girlish. And how Haruko help Kenji on something. *winks* Some stuff also on Koshino and Sendoh too. 

REVIEW!!!! Domo. 

**Reviews Reply**

Kenren19 - Thank you!!! You are the first reviewer.... so THANK YOU!!!! I will try to make this as funny as I could. 

Rumiko Nadajima-

Hahahahahaha Thank you for your review. Well I will try not to bash the four characters up too much. *Snicker* Well I understand Singlish, cause I sort of also speak them. Haha. 

Well before i did paired up Fujima and Hanagata together, but I don't think Hanagata fit with Kaede, Sendoh and Mitsui. Sooooooo.......... I chose Shin'ichi Maki with Fujima. :D Hope you don't mind. 

||jayne||

Thank you for reviewing. 

I am trying to make it as long as i can ok? And yes they are ugly but they will not be....soon... HAHAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: - I do not own Slam Dunk and this idea are based on a movie called Irresistible Woman. I just changed here and there to fit this to the Slam Dunk crew. J  Hey any one interested to be my beta-reader?? Please ignore the grammar. Thank you.

Summary: 4 ugly males of Kanagawa, trying to find a normal life in Shohoku, only to find people hating them but will they find love in amidst the hate ? Will they find ways to improve themselves to become Irresistible Man???  

Introduction of the cast:

Hanamichi Sakuragi – A balding red haired. Have this problem since childhood. Usually wears a wig. Cannot stand the word bald, if when hears will turn into a crazed man and start hitting the one who have said.  

Kogure Kiminobu – Teeth jolted out. Ugly teeth have a nice personality but always considered as a softie always being bullied.

Koshino Hiroaki – a red birthmark (huge) on his face. He is an impatient person 

Fujima Kenji – Over feminine with one eye bigger than the other. Loves cooking and F4. The mother of the four. 

Rukawa Kaede – Really popular (cute, famous, good in basketball, very blunt, but the most shy one among the four) same class with Hanamichi 

Mitsui Hisashi – Really popular (Hot, Famous, good in basketball) same class with Fujima, Kogure and Shini'chi

Sendoh Akira – Really popular (A bit hentai, hot, smiling all the time, good in basketball, likes to flirt around) same class with Koshino Hiroaki

Shini'chi Maki – Really popular (Strict, cute, hot, good in basketball, the captain of the Shohoku's Basketball team.) Same class with Fujima, Kogure and Mitsui

Megumi Takani- a sort off manageress (More like a nurse) of Shohoku's Basketball team. (Character from Rurouni Kenshin/ Samurai X)

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_In previous Chapter_**

In a flash, standing in front of them are Mito Youhei, Takamiya, Ookusu and Noma. Haruko blushes as she sees Youhei. Kenji and Kogure smile knowingly. _I see Haruko likes Youhei. Let's see if we can do something about that._

**_Con't._**

"Hey Haruko. How is your day so far?" Youhei asked Haruko. 

"*Blushes* my day has been great." 

"*Notices the other people* Hi, I am Youhei and that is Takamiya, Ookusu and Noma. Nice to meet you." Youhei acknowledges the pork chops.

"Hi, why don't you join us?" Kiminobu asked them. 

"Yosh!" They cheered. So sitting on the blanket are Youhei, Takamiya, Ookusu, Noma, Haruko, Hanamichi, Kenji, Hiroaki and Kiminobu. 

"Ummm can I ask you a question?" Haruko timidly asked.

"Yes, sure why not?" Kenji-kun answered good-naturedly.

"I can see why you three *referring to Kenji, Hiroaki and Kiminobu* are called Pork Chop, but I can't why Hanamichi is called one too." Haruko doesn't know what happened just now. The Gundam are also curious about it too.

"Oh, umm I actually got a bugger problem than all three of them. I am bald and at such a young age, being bald isn't acceptable." 

"Ohhhh…" All five of them chorus. 

"Never mind, we are also outcast of the society." Youhei said.

"What? Why? You look normal to us." Hiroaki asked. 

"Well if you said, being obese; yellow haired; appearance that looked old enough to pass as a 30 year old is normal, then you are normal too." Said Youhei, He is referring to Takamiya, Ookusu and Noma.

"Hahahaha so we are all outcast! Yea!! If you don't mind you can join us and we can be together as a family through thick and thin." Hanamichi said while holding his hand out. Youhei, Takamiya, Ookusu, Noma, Haruko, Hanamichi, Kenji, Hiroaki and Kiminobu also put out their hands and 

"To the entire outcast in the world, yea yea yea!"

*** In the popular table***

"Hey it is time for basketball training." Sendoh said.

"Ok, I just hope that Megumi is not here. She is horrible."

"Come on we need her."

"No we don't. We just need someone who can clean a wound without actually infecting it." 

"Haha, oh well, let just go and practice." 

 ***The outcast table***

"Hey what time is it?"

"2.00pm. Why?"

"Oh it is time."

"Time for what?"

"Time for basketball practice."

"You play basketball?"

"No, we just want to see their training. They are really good."

"You want to join us?"

"Sure, why not? We do not exactly have anything to do."

*** Basketball Gym***

"Hello Hisashi-sempai." Megumi whispered seductively to Hisashi as soon as he arrived at the gym. Megumi is a very pretty girl; she is smart, intelligent and plans to be a doctor in the future. However her good qualities end there. She is very conscious of her looks and despises those who are not very good looking. She has been trying to make Mitsui Hisashi her boyfriend ever since she set her eyes on him. However the scar face ex-gangster chose to ignore her. (A/N: Hmmm why might that be??) 

"Megumi please let us practice." Mitsui said to her sternly. Megumi raised her hands in defeat. An angry Mitsui is not what she wants. She will make him beg for her when time comes. 

"Hey Mitsui how bout a 2 on 2? Me team up with Sendoh and you with Shin'ichi." Rukawa asked. 

"You are on."

**Outside the gym***

"Thank goodness we made it. Lets go inside." Youhei told the rest.

The practice starts. The outcast sat on the spectator seats. Hanamichi, Kenji, Kiminobu and Hiroaki used to play basketball and they are quite good at it, but they stop a year ago because they were not allowed to use the court as the teacher had said 'they might scare away the opponent'. 

Hanamichi looks like an excited child became more and more keyed up about the 2 on 2 that the players are having. He began cheering and brought about a lot of unwanted attention. Megumi obviously hated the outcast and saw this as an opportunity to kick them out of the gym. She went to the seat that they are sitting. "Please be quiet! You pork chops and outsider of the society, if you can't be civilised then you better leave." 

"What did you say? We uncivilised. Well Miss I-think-I-am-civilised we are far more civilized than you. We don't go around bullying people. You snob." Kenji loses his temper. 

"Why you! Out of the gym now!"

"No!"

"Hey what is wrong with Megumi? Hey is she fighting with the four pork chops?" Sendoh asked. 

They stopped the game due to the unexpected brawl. 

"Hey, hey. Megumi stop being impolite to our new student." Ordered Mitsui. 

"Hmpf, I don't care about them being new. They are so horrible looking. I want them out."

"And what are you going to do if we don't want to?"

"Well alright. I will give you a chance. If you can beat them *referring to Mitsui, Maki, Rukawa and Sendoh, then you can stay."

"Hey we never agreed. Anyway if we do that it is very unfair." 

"You're on!"

"Maa, Hana-chan, we have not said yes."__

"Please Megane-kun; I know you missed Basketball too."

"Well ok then." Hiroaki agreed. 

***************************************************************************

"Wow that is one great game. You played Basketball before?" Shin'ichi asked. Their game finally ended with a tie. 

"Yea. We played basketball before. But we can't join the school team because of erm our looks. And our team was never complete as there are only four of us." Kenji spoke with a sad sigh. 

"Well if you don't mind you can practice anytime here. Right guys?" Sendoh said, while looking at his team. 

"Yea," agreed Mitsui.

"Really you don't mind? You have to train with a bunch of pork chops. Don't you mind about that?" Hiroaki asked.

"Nah!!! You people are nice people." Sendoh said good-naturedly. _Especially when you pissed Megumi off. That really helps even though you are so ugly. He added inwardly._

"Thanks, so we will be coming here." Hanamichi is glad that they were not discriminate on how they looked. 

*************************************************************************

On the bench side, _I will show you! Revenge is my middle name. _Megumi said maliciously. Then she left the gym and went to her locker… Then…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Who put a snake in my locker? Ahhhhh!! Help." 

"Hahahahahahaahah Serve her right."  Noma said while laughing. 

"Hey who put the snake in her locker?" Mitsui asked. He was laughing along to the rest. Hanamichi was already rolling on the floor clutching his stomach.  

"US!!" Takamiya, Ookusu and Noma exclaimed proudly. They really hated her so this is revenge. 

************************************************************************ 

'Ring… ring…' "Moshi moshi. Hai who is this? Hanagata?????" Kenji panicked. Hanagata was his ex-boyfriend well before he got 'hermaphrodite'. 

"Errrrrr, he is busy. Do you want to leave a message? Yes tomorrow 8 pm, at the Danny's. Ok I will let him know." Kenji said pretending that he is not Kenji. 

"Hey guys, I have to go. I umm I have something to do. Bye!" Kenji left the group. That time Shin'ichi was staring at Kenji, he got a feeling that something is wrong with him. _And what is this feeling? Oh well. Who cares.   _

Kenji went to the park he always visited when he is in deep thought. _How am I going to do? Oh shit!  Haruko was walking by the park. She too has to left early because of her protective brother who demands that she leave before sunset.  She saw Kenji sighing and notices that he is not his usual self, so she went towards him and asked "Something wrong?"        _

"Oh Hello Haruko, Umm yes something is wrong." A surprised Kenji said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Umm yes I guess. " 

"OK spill." Haruko said as she made herself comfortable. 

"Well you see I wasn't like this before…."

**Flashback**     

_"Hey Ken-Chan, I have to go to __USA__."_

_"Why? Tori-chan? Don't you like me?"_

_"Of course I like you, it is just that I have to go there with parents, I will come back in 5 years time. So don't you forget me!?"_

_"I will never forget you!"_

_"Bye. I'll miss you."_

**End of flashback**

"Then what happened?"

"I got kidnapped. And the kidnappers injected something into my blood stream causing me to have a nervous breakdown, and my female hormone is produced too much and so I become like this."

"Oh my god! Nervous breakdown is so terrifying. Then why are you so upsets about it?"

"Tori-chan is coming back and he wants to see me. What am I going to do?? Haruko?? I can't let him see me like this. He will hate me. I am doomed."

"Wait. He? You mean this Toru-Chan is a guy? You are gay?" Haruko asked in disbelief.

"Yes and yes. Toru-Chan is a guy and I am gay. You have a problem with that? You don't except Homosexuals?"

"Oh no! I am ok with Homosexuals; it is just that I am surprise that's all. Don't worry, I will help you. I will also ask Youhei-kun to help as he is a guy. We would need him to give tips on being masculine.  " 

"Really?? Oh thank you!!! *Hugs Haruko*" Kenji was so relieved. He has tears of happiness in his eyes.

"Oh you are welcome." 

Sorry… I said in the previous chapter that this chapter would have some on Koshino and Sendoh. Gomenasai, I just can't fit that in here. However do not worry, because next chapter will be on Hanamichi and Rukawa and Sendoh and Koshino. And more on Hanagata and Kenji's date.

And also I want to say sorry that I did not put any info on the match between the Pork Chop and the Popular. I am not good in it. In fact I really suck at describing things. 

And Megumi is from Rurouni Kenshin, the fox doctor. I just have to put her in to be the evil snob. So please forgive me Megumi's fans. *Bows down*  Plus plus there will be some other characters from Rurouni Kenshin and Get Backers too, but I can't tell you who. So you have to tune in for them. J 

Ummm…. Also I would like to say sorry because I won't be updating this story maybe until the end of November as I am having my O levels, right now… and I have Math tomorrow!!! AHhh… so ummm… wish me luck. 

Thank you for your reviews. 

Mag Magenta

Hey hey!! The story title is called Irresistible Men. 

So Min-kun WILL be handsome, but all it matters is inside the heart right!? To all the people in the world (who happen to read my fic), who are not so good looking on the outside but beautiful on the inside cheers!!!!

About F4, I never. I repeat. I have NEVER seen Meteor Garden before. ( I am reading the Hana Yuri (Meteor Garden) manga.  I chose F4 because they are gayish. I am sorry. Gomenasai.

I had never heard their songs before; I only know their existence in life because of my friend (which happens to be a GUY) likes them. (Too bad, He [my friend] is so cute.) and he happens to like me.. Ahhhh. *BLUSHES* 

Nakkie

Thank you for your review. I am glad that you feel that my story is worth your time. About social discrimination, it is a very serious thing, and it really hurt people. I was once a victim for I am of a different Race, but I pulled through by fighting back.. HAHAHAHA!!! 

And thank you for saying that you are beginning to like this fic and I hope that I won't disappoint you. J 

Rumiko Nadajima

Thank you for your review. I understand your singlish so don't worry. J I say 1 confirm 100% happy ending. Well except for Megumi lar. And also I mau say sorry too, cos next chapter Hanagata will not be so 'nice'. 


End file.
